This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Short-Axis readout Propeller EPI'(SAP-EPI) and 'Readout-Segmented EPI'(RS-EPI) have been proposed for use in high resolution diffusion-weighted (DW) imaging. SAP-EPI and RS-EPI share common characteristics, in that k-space is traversed by several EPI 'segments'(referred to as blades (SAP-EPI) or blinds (RS-EPI)) in order to reduce the distortion and blurring that typically hampers EPI images. Our previous work comparing RS-EPI and SAP-EPI concluded that SAP-EPI suffers from considerably more blurring compared with RS-EPI despite attempts to correct for distortion. With an improved distortion correction method, we demonstrate that SAP-EPI results in a similar image resolution to RS-EPI for a given SNR normalized for scan time/slice. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)